El Amuleto Que Nos Unió!
by Cindy Ec
Summary: Amu e Ikuto se enamoran, solo que hay varios problemas: La diferencia de edad, son hermanos & sus padres se niegan a la relación. ¿Su amor será más fuerte ante cualquier adversidad? Entren al Fic & Descúbranlo… PD: Este resumen es pésimo, entren & espero que les guste mi Historia.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Estaba un joven mirando el paisaje que le brindaba la gran ventana de su habitación acompañado de una taza de chocolate.

-Ikuto ¿Estás listo?- preguntaba su padre que ingresaba a su cuarto con una maleta en sus manos

El joven peli azul zafiro asintió con la cabeza

-Entonces, es hora de irnos-

Ikuto agarra su preciado violín y una maleta, sale de aquella habitación en busca de su padre, el cual este estaba en la puerta, lo estaba esperando, Ikuto se pone a lado de el, el mayor abre la puerta y los dos salen de aquel departamento.

Afuera esperan que pasara un taxi, suena el claxon de uno, el mayor hace la parada, de inmediato el taxi se para, el taxista sale para abrir la cajuela para que puedan meter sus maletas, ya las maletas adentro del cofre, los dos peli azul se adentran al taxi.

-¿Dónde se dirigen?- pregunta el taxista

-Al aeropuerto, por favor- dijo el peli azul mayor.

En todo el camino el padre de Ikuto y el taxista estuvieron platicando, definitivamente eran distintos, el era un poco serio y el padre muy conversador.

-Llegaron a su destino-

-Gracias fue un gusto platicar con usted- dijo el mayor pagándole al taxista

-El gusto fue mío- se baja y abre la cajuela y saca las dos maletas.

-Otra vez gracias-

-No hay de qué, que sea feliz con su esposa y que tenga buena vida en Japón- el taxista sube al taxi y arranca

-Es un buen tipo- dijo el mayor

-Sí lo es- el menor solo asintió

Los dos se adentraron al aeropuerto a la espera de su vuelo a Japón.

…

-Amu, ¿tienes lista tus maletas?-

-Si mami, ¿Pero por que nos mudaremos?-

-Recuerda que ya estoy casada, esta casa está muy chiquita para que estén cuatro personas-

-¿Cuatro personas?- pregunto Amu

-Si cuatro personas, Aruto mi esposo, Ikuto, tu y yo-

-¿Quién es Ikuto?-

-¿no te había dicho quien era?-

-No mama- dijo sarcásticamente

-Él es el único hijo de Aruto-

-¿El único hijo? Y que ¿edad tiene?-

-No estoy muy segura creo que 18-

-Me gana por 4 años-

-Si ya es mayor de edad, tienes prohibido fijarte en el- dijo juguetona

-Jajaja, lo sé mama, es grande para mi, aparte será mi hermano, bueno hermanastro-

-Amu yo no dudaría que Ikuto se fijara en ti, eres hermosa-

-ettoo…-

-hay que darnos prisa, se hará tarde, cuando ellos lleguen tiene que estar todo listo-

Ella asintió, tomo unas cajas y las puso en la entrada, lo único que faltaba, era que llegara el camión de la mudanza.

-Mama, tengo una duda-

-¿Cuál Amu?-

-¿En qué trabaja Aruto?-

-¿Aruto? Bueno el es el dueño de una empresa llamada easter –

-¿De Easter? Esa empresa es conocida mundialmente-

-Sí y no es lo único que hace-

-¿Qué es lo que mas hace?- pregunto curiosa

-¿Conoces al violinista Aruto Tsukiyomi?-

-¿No? Me vas a decir que es el-

-Jajaja, si hija él es-

-¡Wau! Tendré por padrastro a Aruto Tsukiyomi, eso es geniaaal-

-Jejeje tal vez-

-Cuando llegue le preguntare si puede tocar su violín en uno de mis conciertos-

-Cuando llegue se lo preguntas-

-Es un hecho-

-Al parecer vino el camión de mudanza, deja verifico- dijo su mama

Amu asintió, fue por una caja que había olvidado en su habitación, al bajar no podía creer a quien estaba viendo.

-Kukai- dijo Amu abalanzándose a él, para darle un fuerte abrazo

-Amu- Kukai la abraza fuerte.

-¿Cómo estás? Cuanto tiempo sin verte-

-Bien Amu estoy bien, lo mismo digo, mira todo lo que has crecido- dijo alborotándole su cabello rosa

-Jejejeje ettoo-

-Así ¿qué te vas a mudar de casa?-

-Jejeje si- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo esta?-

-No tiene nada de malo, solo que mi mama se caso y nos mudaremos, porque para ella está casa es chica para cuatro personas-

-¿Tu mama se caso? Impresionante, era de esperarse es hermosa igual que tu, pero la casa es perfecta para cuatro personas, hasta mas-

-Jejeje si, pero ya sabes como es mi mama de exagerada –

-Ya veo, deja te ayudo con la caja- dijo Kukai quitándosela

-No es necesario, no esta tan pesada-

-Para esto me contrataron ¿No?-

-Jajaja si -

-Kukai, dime ¿para que estas trabajando?-

-Para poder pagar las lecciones de Futbol, ya sabes, quiero ser un gran futbolista-

-Oh, sí lo sé-

-Kukai hay trabajo por aquí- decía su jefe desde a fuera

-Ya voy, en un rato mas te veo Amu-

-Ok kukai-

-Amu ven aquí- le hablaba su mama

-Mande mama-

-¿Con quién hablabas? Te dije que no abusaras de tu belleza-

-Ettoo… no, no, no- movía sus manos en negación- hablaba con Kukai es un amigo

-¿Amigo?-

-Si de la Secundaria-

-¿De la secundaria?-

-Ya mama-

-Jejeje, está bien confió en ti-

-Amu, todo está en el camión- decía Kukai

-Está bien, Mama-

-Si Amu, es hora de irnos, despídete de esta casa-

-hai-

La mama de Amu salió de la casa, subió a su auto. Amu observaba triste la casa, tenía muchos recuerdos, algunos buenos otros malos, nunca olvidaría esa casa, agarra su bolsa y sale, sube al auto, antes que su madre arrancara, ella se despedía de su antigua casa con la mano, iba hacer un camino largo, la madre aselara acompañado del carro de mudanza, tardaron dos horas en llegar a la nueva casa, estaba impresionada, en su vida había visto una casa tan grande, más bien eso era una mansión.

-Mama ¿Esta es nuestra nueva casa?-

-Si Amu, es hermosa ¿no lo crees?-

-Sí, es hermosa y grande-

Las dos se bajaron del auto, abrieron las puertas de esa mansión, tenia algunos muebles, muy pocos pero ahí estaban, estaba limpia, estaba….

-¡Wau! Amu, esto no es una casa si no una mansión-

-Sí, lo es, yo tampoco imagine que fuera tan grande. Kukai ayúdame a bajar mis cosas-

-No es necesario que me lo digas-

Entonces así Los dos comenzaron a bajar las cosas de Amu del carro de mudanzas, caja por caja. Llevaban dos cajas cada quien, decidieron empezar con las más pesadas y grandes, para luego poder subir con facilidad las más pequeñas y ligeras, cuando los dos entraron a la habitación de Amu, los dos dejaron las cajas en el piso, para no tirarlas de la impresión.

-Es muy grande- acto seguido por Amu y Kukai

-No puede ser, es del mismo tamaño de mi antigua casa- dijo Amu impresionada

-Es más grande -

-Ayúdame acomodar las cosas Kukai-

-Claro-

Lo bueno de esa grande habitación, es que había un gran armario y también muebles, todos grandes. Los dos empezaron acomodar las cosas según ellos pensaban donde deberían ir, después de acomodar todo, terminaron agotados.

-Amu, por favor ven- decía su mama, desde la planta baja

-Ya voy- grito -¿Me acompañas Kukai?-

-Si-

Los dos jóvenes bajaron de inmediato, la peli rosa busca a su mama, al encontrarla, esta tenía dos cajas.

-Sostén esto- dijo la mama de Amu, dándole las dos cajas, Kukai le ayuda con una.

-¿Esto para qué es?- pregunto la peli rosa

-Es para la habitación de Ikuto-

-¿Ikuto? Pero ¿Para qué me lo das a mi?-

-Quiero que tú a como des estas cosas en su habitación-

-¿Yo?-

-Si tu-

-Está bien lo haré, Kukai vamos-

Los dos jóvenes volvieron a subir las escaleras como si nada, ahora se dirigían a la habitación de Ikuto, para acomodar las cosas que su madre les había dado.

-¿Sera esta su habitación?- pregunto Kukai

-Creo que sí, tiene su nombre en una hoja-

-¿Cuál hoja?-

-La que está en la puerta- dijo poniendo las cajas en el piso

- Amu esta habitación es un poco más grande que la tuya-

-Sí lo es-

-Mira tiene mejor vista que la mía-

Los dos salen al balcón para apreciar la hermosa vista

-Amu, esta a lado de tu habitación-

-Oye tienes razón-

-Hay que acomodar las cosas, antes que se haga más tarde-

-cierto -

Kukai y la peli rosa, empezaron a acomodar las cosas de las cajas en sus respectivos lugares, hasta que Amu saca un gran palo metálico.

-Kukai ¿Esto qué es?-

-Amu, eso se llama Atril-

-¿Atril? ¿Para qué sirve?-

-Es donde los músicos ponen sus hojas, para ver las notas o poner cuadernos, cosa así-

-Oh-

-Dime ¿Ya terminaste?- pregunto Kukai

-Sí y ¿tu?-

-También-

Los jóvenes al terminar el trabajo que la mama de la peli rosa les había dado, se dirigen a la planta baja donde esta estaba acomodando algunas cosas

-Mami, Kukai y yo terminamos-

-Lo hicieron justo a tiempo-

-¿Justo a tiempo?- preguntaron los dos

-Si, Aruto e Ikuto, están en el aeropuerto-

-¡Wau! Que rápido fue su vuelo-

-Sí lo mismo le dije Aruto –

-Kukai, le puedes decir a tu jefe que ya terminamos, eso sería todo- dijo la mama de la peli rosa

-Sí, yo le digo- Kukai salió para informarle a su jefe

-Mama ¿Iras por ellos?- pregunto Amu

-Si, iré por ellos al aeropuerto, ¿me acompañas?-

-Señora dijo que mi jefe que está bien, ya se retiro-

-Kukai, pensé que te irías con tu jefe- dijo la peli rosa

-No Amu, tengo tiempo que no te veo, así que quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad-

La mencionada solo le sonríe

-Chicos, los dejo iré por mi esposo y su hijo-

-Ok- dijeron los dos

-No hagan travesuras-

-Etto…-

-No señora-

-Nosotros…-

-Confió en ustedes, en un rato mas vuelvo- así la mama de Amu, agarra las llaves del auto y se va

-Amu-

-¿Si?-

-Vamos a conocer tu mansión- dijo agarrándola del brazo y comenzando a correr

-No Kukai espera- decía Amu volando por los aires como trapito.

…

[2Hrs. Después]

-Padre, no creer que tu esposa se ¿está demorando?-

-Ikuto no seas impaciente-

-Le hablo hace 2Hrs, es para que estuviera aquí- dijo Ikuto serio

-Si lo sé, pero tal vez es el tráfico que hace que se demore-

-Tal vez-

-Ikuto ¿Recuerdas lo que dije en el avión?-

[Flash Back]

Estaban dos peli azul zafiro sentados en su respectivo asiento, el menor escuchaba música y el mayor revisaba sus correos por su computadora portátil, (N/A: No estoy muy segura pero hay aviones que cuentan con Wi-Fi, y si no, este avión si….XD) los dos muy concentrados, hasta que una aeromoza los interrumpe.

-Buenas Tardes ¿Desean algo?-

-Sí, un café por favor–

-En unos momentos le traemos el café, disculpe también ¿va a querer algo su hijo?-

"Ah ¿Ikuto?"-Ikuto- le habla el mayor, el cual el menor no lo escuchaba por traer los auriculares, su padre le quita uno le vuelve hablar –Ikuto, hijo-

El menor abre un ojo, dando a entender que lo escucha

-La jovencita pregunta si se te ofrece algo-

-¿Jovencita?-

Abre los dos ojos, voltea a ver asía el pasillo, ya que su asiento era justo ha lado de una ventana, el joven peli azul, la analiza de tendidamente, era más o menos una joven de 20 años o menos si es posible, con un uniforme azul marino, muy a justado, asiendo que se marcara su preciosa figura, unas piernas muy torneadas, su piel levemente bronceada, peli negra con ojos verde esmeralda, muy hermosa la joven

-Sí, quiero una taza de chocolate con bombones adentro- dijo con una sonrisa, asiendo que la joven se sonrojara

-En un momento se lo traemos-

La joven se retiro, el peli azul la sigue con la mirada y vuelve a como darse en su asiento.

-Ikuto compórtate- le decía su padre ya que sabía muy bien sus intensiones

-Voy al baño- sale de su asiento y antes que fuera al baño su padre lo detiene

-No seas tan brusco-

-Solo voy al baño- se retira

"Ikuto a ¿Quién engañas? Eres igual como era yo antes, si una persona digiera que mi hijo es así, no le creería por tu actitud tan seria, tendré que hablar seriamente con el"

Después de aproximadamente 15 minutos llega Ikuto con la respiración un poco agitada, va a su asiento y vuelve a como darse en su antigua posición.

-¿Ikuto?-

-Si padre-

-¿Seguiste mi concejo?-

-Algo por el estilo-

-Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo-

-De que se trata-

-acerca de…- lo interrumpió la aeromoza

-Señor aquí esta su café y su chocolate con bombones joven- decía con una sonrisa picarona el cual el joven lo ignoro, solo lo tomo y se dispuso a tomar

-Gracias jovencita, es todo por el momento-

-hai- la joven se retira si no antes mirar apenada al peli azul menor

Cuando la joven comienza a caminar el mayor voltea haber disimuladamente con la joven, se percato que caminaba algo extraño, pero también de su hermosa figura.

-Hermosa mujer y ¿Qué tal hijo?-

-Muy energética diría yo-

-Hay hijo mío. Con respecto a lo que te quería comentar anteriormente…-

-¿Si?-

-Es sobre la hija de mi esposa, Amu…-

-¿Qué con ella?-

-Ella es muy chica, tiene 14 años y quiero decirte que…-

-Que no me fije en ella, porque es menor de edad, aparte que será mi hermanita, ¿Es lo que quieres decir?-

-Sí, me da gusto que tengas muy en claro eso, te conozco muy bien Ikuto, no quiero que por ningún motivo, pongas tu vista en ella, será tu hermana menor, para concluir, tu como hermano mayor, debes protegerla, ante todo ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, padre lo que digas-

-Bien, así que si recibo alguna queja de tus perversiones por parte de ella ¿Sabes lo que te va a pasar verdad?-

-Sí, me mandaras lejos del país, tranquilo lo tengo muy en claro-

-…-

-Toma tu café, se enfriara-

-¿Ha? Claro-

Después de tener esa platica, los dos peli azul disfrutan de su viaje.

[Fin de Flash Back]

-Si padre lo recuerdo-

-Me parce bien-

-Aruto, Ikuto- hablaba y hacia señas una señora de unos 35 años para que los mencionados pusieran atención, el cual logro

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Ikuto

-Ella Ikuto es mi esposa- decía muy alegre con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Mi amor- mencionaron al mismo tiempo los esposos, para darse un tierno beso, el peli azul voltea a otro lado, para no ver tal escena

-Hola, tú debes de ser Ikuto, mucho gusto soy la esposa de tu padre y me nombre es Nabiki Hinamori- extendiendo su mano

-Lo mismo digo- dijo volteando a verla y correspondiendo el saludo

-Amor ¿Dónde está Amu? Pensé que vendría contigo-

-Amu, esta…- la interrumpió la vibración de su celular, había recibido un mensaje, lee y responde, vuelve a guardar el celular en su bolso y voltea con su esposo

-Era…-

-Luego me lo dices en la casa- la interrumpió su esposo

-Hai- la esposa asintió

-Hay que irnos antes que se nos hagas más tarde-

Los dos peli azul toman sus maletas y la siguen, la mujer abre la cajuela de su carro y los dos meten sus maletas, lo cierran y se adentran, Aruto manejaría, Nabiki de copiloto e Ikuto de pasajero, todo el camino los esposos enamorados hablaron hasta que…

-Ikuto, eres muy callado- menciona Nabiki

"Amor, si supieras en verdad como es mi hijo" pensó Aruto

-Creo que te llevaras bien con Amu, ella es una buena niña-

-Quizá- única palabra articulada por parte de Ikuto

Los mayores siguieron su conversación, Ikuto solo estaba de espectador, estaba arto de cómo se comportaban, melosamente, escucho música por un tiempo, hasta que Nabiki le hace señas

-Ikuto, llegamos-

-Baja del auto-

Ikuto baja, recoge su maleta, a paso tranquilo se dirige a la puerta de la casa, Nabiki abre la puerta y los tres se adentran, las luces estaban apagadas, Aruto las pendre y cierra la puerta.

-Nabiki ¿Amu? No dijiste que estaba en la casa-

-Es lo que quería decirles, el mensaje que recibí era de ella, me a viso que iría con Kukai a un jugar un partido de soccer con el-

-Kukai ¿Su novio?- pregunto Aruto

-No es solo su amigo-

-¿Amigo?- pregunto Ikuto

-Sí, su amigo, dijo que no tardaría mucho, así que en una o dos horas volverá, Ikuto si quieres puedes ir a tu habitación para que te instales, yo te a viso cuando la comida esta lista-

Asintió y subió las escaleras, se dirigió a su mentado cuarto, puso la maleta en su cama y empezó a desempacar, cuando termino, se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación y sale al balcón.

-Hermosa vista- dijo al ver el hermoso jardín y las luces de la ciudad, volteo a su izquierda y mira otro balcón en medio de esos dos balcones había un árbol frondoso.

-Ese balcón ¿de quién de nosotros pertenecerá esa habitación?- no le tanta importancia, se sube al barandal del balcón, se sienta para disfrutar aquel paisaje.

Tocaban la puerta de su habitación, se baja y abre, era Nabiki

-Ikuto ya está la comida, baja por favor-

-Ahorita bajo-

-Hai, te esperamos- y se retiro

Ikuto disfruta un poco más de la vista.

…

-Nabiki ¿Dónde está Ikuto?-

-Dijo que bajaría en un momento-

-Pero ya se retraso-

-Amor déjalo, es joven tiene otras cosas más importantes en mente-

-¿Qué otras cosas importantes puede tener? Tiene que convivir con su nueva familia, tú, Amu, Ikuto y yo-

-Por favor Aruto no seas tan duro, cuando venga no le digas nada, no sería justo de nuestra parte reprenderlo, ya que Amu no está con nosotros-

-Tienes razón amor, cierto y ¿Amu? ¿Va a venir?-

-No, me hablo para pedirme permiso si se podía quedarse en la casa de una amiga, se quedara con ella por esta noche-

-Oh, yo quería conocerla, lastima-

-Ahora que me acuerdo, Amu quería preguntarte algo-

-¿Preguntarme algo? ¿Qué es?-

-No sería justo que yo te digiera, cuando la veas, ella te lo dirá-

-Bueno hasta que venga ¿Me pregunto qué será?-

-Disculpen la tardanza- decía Ikuto sentándose en la silla para comer

-Ikuto tienes que…-

-Amor déjalo, a comer se ha dicho-

La familia descompleta empieza a comer tranquilamente.

…

-Amu, apresúrate ya empezara el programa-

-Voy Rima- decía corriendo la peli rosa con el pijama de su amiga.

-Ya comenzó Amu-

Llego la peli rosa y se sentó a lado de su amiga, las dos acompañadas de palomitas. (N/A: Son las que están hechas con los granos del maíz, en mi país les decimos palominas.)

Las dos empiezan a ver el programa comiendo las palomitas, cuando termino empezó uno de comedia, Rima al no gustarle apago el televisor.

-No tienen nada de gracioso- dijo Rima inflando sus cachetes

-Vamos Rima, eran graciosos-

-No Amu, yo no les encontré la gracia. Espera Amu, ahora que me acuerdo, en el programa que vimos, Madame Yayoi, dijo que los de signo Libra conocerían el amor de su vida- decía pegándole con el codo en sus costillas

-Rima, eso es mentira, no creo en esas cosas- "¿Amor de mi vida? Tadase" se sonrojo al pensar el nombre del su amigo el cual le gustaba.

-¿Ni un poquito?- pregunto, asiendo que la peli rosa saliera de su mundo

-Etto…No, ni poquito- dijo aun sonrojada

-Chicas es tarde, es hora de dormir, mañana tienen que ir a la escuela- Decía la mama de Rima

-Ya vamos- dijeron las dos

-Rima estoy emocionada, miraremos a Yaya, Nagihiko y Tadase-

-Si ya quiero que sea mañana- dijo Rima

-Yo también-

-Amu, tu quieres ver a Tadase ¿Verdad?-

-Etto…-

-¿Porque te sonrojas?-

-¡Rima!-

-No Amu, No-

Las dos empezaron a correr por toda la habitación, y de golpe se abre la puerta

-Les dije que se durmieran- decía la mama de Rima

-Si-

Y las se acostaron en la cama, emocionadas por el regreso a clases.

…

¡Hola chicas!

Como podrán ver este es el primer Fic que escribo de Shugo chara…

Espero que les guste, cual quier cosa, duda, concejo o critica díganmelo por un Reviews….

Hasta el otro capi…. :3


	2. Capitulo 2

**Ok les traje el segundo Capitulo, quería avisarles que me ire por un mes ya que tengo algunos problemas familiares! ¬¬  
Gracias Chicas por leer mi Fic, espero que les guste este capitulo, en todos modos cuando regrese, le are algunas modificaciones! ^^  
& Gracias por Leer mi Fic Neko Fogosa!  
Espero que aceptes mi reto! **

Capitulo 2

Sonaba la alarma indicando que ya eran las 6:00 de la mañana, una peli rosa un poco desganada, apaga el despertador y vuelve a como darse en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

-chicas ya es hora- decía la mama de Rima entrando a la habitación para que las jóvenes se levantaran

-Ya vamos- dijo Rima

-Apresúrense el desayuno está listo- con eso la mama de Rima cerró la puerta de la habitación

Rima se levanta y se sienta a la orilla de la cama, acto seguido por Amu, las dos se voltean a ver y comienzan a reírse, nunca se habían visto como despertaba cada una, todas despeinadas, como si hubiesen peleado con alguien.

-Que emoción Amu, hoy iremos a la escuela y veremos a los chicos- dijo emocionada Rima estirándose

-Si ya quiero ver a los chicos los he extrañado mucho- se levanta de la cama Amu

-Hay que bañarnos Amu, antes que nuestro desayuno se enfrié- decía rima dándole dos toallas a la peli rosa

-Hai-

Las dos jóvenes amigas se adentran al baño, lo buena de la habitación de Rima es que tenía el baño incluido con dos regaderas, Amu se impresiono, nunca había visto tal cosa, las jóvenes se meten en cada uno, abren la llave, y comienzan a ducharse tardaron 10 minutos, salen las dos con las tollas cada una, con una toalla en el cabello y la otra tapando les el cuerpo, rápido sacan el uniforme, Rima le tubo que prestar uno de sus uniformes, ya que Amu cuando fue a quedarse en su casa no iba preparada.

Amu toma el uniforme, se mete al armario de Rima para cambiarse, al salir para verse en el espejo, mira que el uniforme le queda levemente ajustado, solo de la camiseta ya que sus pechos habían crecido considerablemente en el verano, la falda le quedaba corta, ya que Rima es de estatura, digamos promedio, ya que ella también en el verano creció.

Rima comienza a reírse por cómo se miraba Amu, se notaba que estaba incomoda, las dos toman dos cepillos y comienzan a peinar sus cabellos, Rima no tardo tanto ya que decidió cambiar su look y se corto su cabello hasta los hombros, Amu batalla un poco mas ya que era todo lo contrario, ella se dejo crecer el cabello y lo tenía hasta la cintura, batallo demasiado en que le creciera, pero valió la pena, las dos deciden en agarrarse el cabello en una cola alta, Rima saca unos broches para que estos sujetaran su flequillo, Amu decidió dejárselo así.

-Ya estamos listas- Dijeron las dos asiendo pose enfrente del espejo, y comienzan a reírse

-¿Ya están listas?- preguntaba la mama de Rima desde la cocina

-Si-

-Entonces vengan a comer-

Rima toma su mochila y salen de la habitación para ir a desayunar, la mama había preparado unos huevos cocidos, con tocino y arroz (N/A: ¡Disculpen pero no se cuales son las comidas típicas en Japón…! XD) y para tomar una malteada de chocolate, las chicas comienzan a comer, terminan y lavan sus platos.

-¿Están listas chicas?-

-Sí, mama- dijo Rima

-Hay que irnos no quiero que se les haga tarde para ir a la escuela-

Las tres salen de la casa de Rima, la madre quita el seguro al auto para que las amigas puedan subir, ya adentro arranca, las amigas iban hablando de temas triviales y la mama de Rima iba hablando por su teléfono.

-Amu-

-¿Si Señora Mashiro?-

-Me acaba de hablar tu madre por el teléfono, diciendo que con tu hermano te mandaría, tu mochila, almuerzo y tu uniforme-

-Ah gracias Señora Mashiro-

-De nada Amu- y la señora de nuevamente comenzó hablar por el teléfono

-Amu ¿Tienes un hermano? Porque no nos habías dicho- decía Rima inflando sus cachetes

-No Rima, no es mi hermano de sangre, no te preocupes, yo ayer me acabo de enterar que el esposo de mi mama tiene un hijo de 18 años-

-¿Esposo?-

-Tampoco les había contado de ¿Verdad?-

-No- con su típica mirada

-Mi mama se caso cuando fue de viaje de negocios, ¿Te acuerdas que me dejo con una tutora por más de 2 meses?-

-Si-

-En ese tiempo mi mama conoció a Aruto se enamoraron y se casaron, cuando regreso me conto que se caso-

-¿Así tan repentinamente?-

-Sí, ya ves lo que hacen los enamorados-

-Eso es raro-

-Lo sé-

-Hay chicas, cuando se enamoren comprenderán lo que es estar locos de amor- dijo su mama mirándolas por el retrovisor

-Etto- decía su Amu roja de la vergüenza

-Ya llegamos-

-Gracias, señora Mashiro- dijo Amu bajando del auto

-Gracias mama- dándole un beso antes de bajar el auto, cuando bajo la señora se despidió y arranco

Las dos jóvenes se adentraron al instituto, dieron un gran suspiro recordaron que ese iba hacer su ultimo su año de secundaria y los desfrutarían al máximo.

-Buenos días Amu, Rima- decía Nagihiko saludando

-Buenos días Nagihiko- dijeron las dos, solo que Rima un poco apenada, Amu la mira recuerda o que le había dicho en la noche anterior dijo que le gustaba su amigo Nagihiko, Amu les ayudaría, ya que antes de salir de vacaciones también Nagihiko le dijo Amu que le gustaba Rima, tenía ese reto, ayudar que uno de sus dos amigos se declaren, estaba emocionada ya que comenzaría hoy mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Amu?- pregunto Nagihiko

-Ettoo- con si típica pose de rascarse la cabeza

-Buenos días chicos- decía Tadase

-Bu…bu…buenos di…di…as Tadase- dijo Amu roja

-Buenos días Amu-

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba nerviosa, ya que Tadase había cambiado en las vacaciones de verano, era más alto, más fornido…más…más, guapo.

-¿Te sientes mal Amu?- pregunto Tadase, estaba preocupado ya que Amu se miraba muy roja

-¿Eh? No, no, no-

-Buenos días Amu- decía Yaya colgándose en una de las piernas de la peli rosa

-Yaya vas a tirar a Amu- decía Kukai agarrándole de su uniforme

-Kukai, suéltame- se movía Yaya un lado a otra para que su amigo la soltara

-¿Kukai? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron todos

-Es que su instituto esta junto al mío- dijo señalando su escuela del otro lado de la calle –Y decidí a venir a saludarlos y desearles suerte- alzando su pulgar

El timbre de amos institutos sonó, advirtiendo a los estudiantes que ya iban a comenzar las clases.

-Chicos me tengo que ir, nos vemos- decía Kukai despidiéndose

-Bye Kukai- dijeron todos

-Vamos, los maestros nos llamaran la atención-

-Chicos vengan por acá- decía un el director del instituto

Así todos los estudiantes del instituto se juntaron para ver a donde serian sus nuevos salones y nuevos compañeros de clase, se iban de pocos, Amu saltaba para poder ver en que salón estaría, mas no tenía éxito

-Amu, nos toco en el mismo salón- dijo Rima

-¿De verdad?- pregunto

-Chicas por lo visto estamos en el mismo salón- decían coordinadamente Tadase y Nagihiko

-Que emoción a si estaremos juntos-

-Amu yo quiero estar contigo- decía Yaya asiendo berrinches

-Yaya, sabes que no podemos, porque somos un año más grande que tú- típica gotita anime.

-Eso es injusto, dejen de crecer- reclamaba Yaya

-Chicos ahora que saben en qué grupo están por favor vallan a sus respectivos salones- decía el director

-Nos tenemos que ir, Yaya- dijeron todos

-No se vallan-

-Ya escuchaste al director-

-Eso es injusto-

-¡Yaya!- gritaban unas niñas del mismo salón que Yaya

-Ya voy, nos vemos chicos- decía Yaya despidiéndose de sus amigos

-Hay que ir a nuestro salón- dijeron todos

Todos los amigos iban en grupo, para ir a su nuevo salón. Cuando entraron al salón tenían nuevos compañeros y nuevo maestro.

-Buenos días chicos tomen su asiento- decía la maestra

Amu y rima se sentaron a lado igual que en la primaria

-Bueno chicos mi nombre es Yasahisa, seré su nueva maestra, espero llevarnos bien con todos ustedes, para empezar el nuevo día de clases saquen su cuaderno por favor-

La maestra observaba como sus alumnos sacaban su cuaderno excepto uno

-Tú la de pelo rosa ¿Por qué no sacas tu cuaderno?-

-¿Yo?- preguntaba Amu

-Si tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Amu Hinamori-

-Bien Amu Hinamori, ¿Dónde está tu cuaderno?-

-Ettoo-

…

-Ikuto apresúrate, que se hará tarde para llevarte al instituto, aparte tienes que llevarle sus cosas a Amu-

-Padre ¿por qué lo tengo que ser yo?-

-Por que Nabiki te lo pidió-

-No es mi culpa que esa niña no venga a dormir-

-No hables así de Amu, ella aria lo mismo por ti-

-¿Cómo sabes que ara los mismo por mí?-

-No, quiero discutir contigo Ikuto, apresúrate que es tarde-

El peli azul de mala gana sale de su habitación acompañado de su padre, antes de salir Ikuto toma la mochila de Amu donde Nabiki lo había dejado, salen de la mansión, Aruto enciende su auto Ikuto sube y arrancan, en todo el camino los dos peli azules estaban callados, hasta que su padre se detiene enfrente del instituto de Amu.

-Esta es la escuela de Amu, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

-Lose-

-Ikuto me tengo que ir a trabajar, cuando salgan ve por Amu, y llévala a casa-

Ikuto molesto baja del auto y el padre arranca, el peli azul se acerca a la puerta de la escuela, el prefecto lo deja pasar y le indica donde está el salón de Amu, a paso tranquilo se dirige al salón de la peli rosa, cuando está enfrente del salón, toca la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo la profesora de Amu

-Buenos días, disculpe le vine a dejar estas cosas a mi hermanita Amu-

-¿Eres el hermano de Amu?-

-Sí, solo vine a entregarle su mochila ¿Dónde se encuentra?-

-Disculpa pero Amu no está aquí, sino esta a fuera está entrenando-

-Ya veo, ¿Le puedo dejar sus cosas, con usted?-

-Sí, claro-

-Aquí tiene, disculpe me tengo que retirar, ya que llegare tarde a mis clases-

-Si joven, que tengas buen día-

Entonces a si el peli azul se retira del salón, en eso un grupo iba pasando, Ikuto no le toma mucha importancia, sigue su paso tranquilo hasta que choca con algo.

-¡aush!- dice una joven en el piso –Oye fíjate por donde caminas-

-¿Yo? ¿Qué me fije? Yo no era el que venía distraído-

-Pues debes de tener más cuidado, como ves puedes chocar con alguien-

-Pero la que choco conmigo fuiste tú-

-Eres un…- la joven levanta la vista para ver al joven, para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos color morado, al verlo se sonrojo por lo guapo que era el joven peli azul zafiro

-¿Soy un qué?- pregunto acercándose mas a su rostro

-Que eres un… un…- empezaba a ponerse nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca

-¿Te sientes bien? Te miro un poco roja- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si estoy bien, ¿tú no eres de este instituto verdad?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo alejándose de su rostro

-Porque no tienes el mismo uniforme que nosotros y aparte te vez muy grande para ser de tercer grado-

-Tiene razón no soy de aquí, soy de preparatoria-

-¿Y qué andas asiendo aquí?-

-Estas muy curiosa ¿No lo crees? Pero si ya que quieres saber te diré, estoy aquí porque…-

-¡Oye niña apresúrate!- le hala unas de sus compañeras

-Creo que te están hablando-

-Sí, creo que si-

-Si me prometes que nos volveremos a ver, te contare porque estoy aquí –

-¿Ah?-

-Te espero en la salida- dijo despidiéndose y comenzó a caminar

-¿En la salida?- decía la joven aturdida aun –Pero tengo que…- cuando dio vuelta se percato que el joven ya no estaba, -Se fue…-

-¿Se fue quien?- preguntaba la compañera que le había hablado anteriormente

-No nadie-

-Estas rarita ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, Rima estoy bien-

-Amu, ¿Quién era el joven con el que estabas hablando?-

-No lo sé, pero me dijo que me esperaba en la salida-

-¿Segura Amu que no lo conoces?-

-Ya te dije que no Rima-

-Pues que suerte tienes el joven esta guapo y se mira que no es de este instituto-

-Si no lo es, dijo que era de preparatoria-

-¿Preparatoria? ¿Y que estaba asiendo aquí?-

-No lo sé, dijo que en la salida me diría-

-¡Oh!- dijo Rima sorprendida- ¿Sabes cómo se llama?-

-No lo sé, no tuve tiempo de preguntarle-

-Amu tendrá una cita, con un desconocido, que emocionante-

-Cállate, no quiero que nadie se entere de esto ¿Entendido?-

-Hai-

-Bueno hay que entrar a clases que la maestra se enojara-

Amu y Rima se adentraron al salón, para que la maestra no les llamara la atención.

-Amu-

-Si maestra-

-vino tu hermano a dejarte esto- dijo entregándole su mochila

-¿Mi hermano?-

-Sí, siéntate ya comenzara la clase-

-Hai-

La peli rosa se sienta en su pupitre un poco pensativa

"¿Quién será ese joven? ¿Por qué…?"

-Amu no te distraigas- decía la maestra parada enfrente de la pizarra

-Si maestra-

…

"¿Quién será esa chica? Me agrada es muy atrevida"

-Ikuto ¿En que estas pensando?- le decía una de sus compañeras tomada del brazo

-En nada-

-Me invitas a salir hoy- pregunto la joven

-No, tengo que ir por mi hermana, será en otra ocasión-

-Está bien-

"¿Salir con esta? Jamás, aparte ya invite a salir aquella peli rosa, Querida hermanita tendrás que irte tu sola a casa, ya que tengo una cita con una hermosa chica"

...

Hola, chicas espero que si les alla gustado este capitulo

Les digo que para el otro capi, comenzara lo interesante

Bueno Dejen sus comentarios, las quiero…

Hasta el otro capi…

!Adiós!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola chicas les traje el otro capítulo!  
espero que les guste…  
ah… ¡Feliz Día del Amor & de la Amistad…! ^^ **

**Capitulo 3**

-Ikuto ¿A dónde te diriges?- pregunto la joven que quería que la invitara a salir

-Me dirijo al instituto de enfrente-

-¿A la secundaria? ¿A qué iras?-

-Por mi pequeña hermana-

-¿Tienes hermana? No lo sabía-

-Ahora lo sabes, por favor deja de hacer preguntas que se me hará tarde-

-Ya no te molesto, no0s vemos mañana- dijo hiendo se con unas de sus amigas

"Que molesta es. Ahora tengo que ir por la peli rosa"

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos para dirigirse a la secundaria donde estaba aquella peli rosa.

*./*./*./*./*

-Chicos eso sería todo por hoy, guarden sus cuaderno y pueden retirarse- dijo la maestra borrando los apuntes que estaban en la pizarra.

Todos los alumnos obedecieron guardaron sus cosas y se retiraron, estaban dos jóvenes platicando por los grandes pasillos del instituto

-Amu ¿Iras a entrenar con nosotras?- pregunto Rima

-Por supuesto que si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que pensé que tu estarías con el peli azul y falta una hora para ir a entrenar-

-¿Peli azul? ¿Cuál peli a…? ¡Demonios se me olvido! ¡Rima ayúdame! ¡No se qué hacer!-

-¿Ayudar? ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?-

-A escabullirme, no quiero salir con ese tipo es un extraño-

-Pero es guapo-

-Eso no me interesa, no quiero salir con el-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Quiero que…-

Las dos ya estaban cerca de la salida, Amu buscaba al peli azul con la mirada mas no lo encontraba, había muchos alumnos en la entrada e impedían que lo pudiera visualizar

-Amu ¿Qué vamos hacer?-

-No lo sé-

"Puedo usar esa ventaja para mi, Rima y yo nos podemos escabullir entre todas esas personas, lo malo es que hay muchas y no sé exactamente donde este el" pensó Amu

-Rima tengo una idea-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Nos podemos escabullir entre los estudiantes y después de estar a fuera salir corriendo ¿Qué te parece?-

-Es una buena idea solo hay que darnos prisa ya que cada minuto que pasa se van los estudiantes-

-Claro a las tres corremos, uno, dos, treees-

Amu cuando intento correr había algo que se lo impedía y era…

-Amu te extrañe mucho-

-No puede ser yaya suéltame tengo algo de prisa-

-No, no lo haré, Yaya extraño a su amiga Amu- decía aferrándose más a la pierna de la peli rosa

-Yaya suelta Amu tenemos prisa- dijo Rima jalando a la pequeña Yaya

-No, no lo hare- se aferro mas

-Yaya, ¿Puedes soltar a nuestra amiga Amu?- interrumpió Tadase

-¡Tadase!- mencionaron su nombre las tres

Yaya de inmediato soltó Amu, se rascaba la cabeza y estaba sonriente. Rima observo a su amiga Amu, la peli rosa estaba sonrojada y un poco nerviosa.

-Hola Tadase- saludo Amu un poco apenada

-Hola Amu- saludo el

-Hola chicas- llego Nagihiko

-¿Qué hacen por aquí chicas?- pregunto Tadase

-Nosotras ya nos íbamos solo que vino Yaya y nos interrumpió- comento seria Rima

-¿Ya se iban? Ya veo- dijo Tadase

-¿Las podemos acompañar a la salida?- pegunto Nagihiko

-Claro- dijeron la peli rosa y la castaña clara

-Yo quiero ir a lado de Amu-

Yaya tomo con fuerza el brazo de la peli rosa, a la pobre Amu solo le salió una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime.

Los cinco amigos salieron juntos a la entrada del instituto

Amu y Rima se les había olvidado de su problema anterior hasta que…

-Peli rosa demoraste mucho- Dijo el peli azul zafiro acercándose al grupo de amigos

Amu no lo escucho ya que estaba embobada observando a su amado Tadase,

Rima reacciono rápido y jalo el brazo de su amiga para que reaccionara, Amu al ser interrumpida por su amiga voltea molesta donde estaba ella, miro que Rima señalaba algo con su diminuto dedo.

Amu voltea molesta donde señalaba su amiga y abrió los ojos a más no poder, estaba ahí enfrente, el desconocido peli azul, ya no pudo escapar ya que él estaba acercando directamente hacia ella, los demás solo observaban.

Tadase se puso celoso al ver que el desconocido se le acerco demasiado al rostro de su amiga peli rosa

-¿No me escuchaste princesa?-

-¿Princesa?- Rima, Yaya Y Nagihiko preguntaron al mismo tiempo y sorprendidos

-¿Conoces a este joven?- pregunto un poco molesto Tadase

-Este….yo…si…bueno…no-

-Princesa ¿Estás diciendo que no me conoces? Eso me duele mucho- Fingió estar herido

-¿Lo conoces?- volvió a preguntar Tadase

-Este… si, si lo conozco-

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunto Yaya y Nagihiko

-El es, el es- Amu voltio haberlo, ¿cómo lo iba a presentar?, no lo conocía y mucho menos saber su nombre

-¿Les vas a decir quién soy yo?- dijo jugando

-Bien el es mi a mi….-

-Soy su novio-

Amu sentía que se desmallaba, se puso furiosa, se quito la mano de la boca, cuando le iba a reclamar, Tadase interrumpe.

-No sabía que tú… bueno tenías novio-

-Tadase esto es un mal entendido, el no es mi novio- señalo al azul zafiro molesta

-¿Por qué me niegas? Soy tu novio, ahora que me acuerdo teníamos una cita- la agarro de su pequeña cintura

-¿Era por eso que Rima y tu se querían ir pronto?- pregunto Nagihiko

-No no era por eso- dijeron las dos

-Entonces no molestamos mas, bye amiga nos vemos hasta mañana- con eso Tadase comienza a retirarse

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Nagihiko y alcanzo Tadase

-No me dejen, hasta mañana- Yaya salió corriendo atrás de sus amigos

Suena el claxon de un auto, era la mama de Rima

-Rima apresúrate que se nos hará tarde- decía la señora Mashiro arriba del auto

-Nos vemos en el entrenamiento amiga-

-Hasta más al rato Rima-

Rima se despide con la mano, al adéntrese al auto su madre arranca, dejando solo a Ikuto y Amu

-Al fin solo- dijo Ikuto

-…-

-Bien ¿A dónde quieres ir princesa?-

-Lo único que quiero es que me sueltes- dijo molesta

-Si es lo que quieres- la soltó de su agarre

-Eres un imbécil ¿Por qué dijiste que eras mi novio?-

-Estaba aburrido, aparte quería estar solo contigo-

-No era necesario que dijeras esa mentira, ahora Tadase pensara que tú eres mi novio y no te conozco en lo más mínimo-

-Deja de alarmarte, mañana le aclararas al Rey miniatura que no somos nada, acompáñame a un lugar ya se a donde ir- tomo la mano de la peli rosa

-Suéltame yo no iré a ninguno lugar contigo- se soltó del agarre

-Vamos, en la mañana querías saber quién era ¿Y te pones así?-

-No me interesa conocerte-

-Entonces ¿Por qué sigues peleando conmigo?-

-Eres un… me largo-

Comienza a caminar cabizbaja, el peli azul la detiene tomándola de la mano

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto ella

-Acompáñame te comprare un helado para reparar mi error- dijo sinceramente

Amu lo mira a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos, mostraba sinceridad hasta ¿Tranquilidad?

-¿Crees que con un helado repararas tu error?-

-Se que con eso no reparare nada- se puso serio

-¿Esa es tu forma de pedir disculpas?-

Nuevamente la vio a los ojos, eso significaba que si

-En fin, si esa es tu forma de pedir disculpas las acepto-

El peli azul sonrió y le extiende su mano

-Dame tu mano, no vayas a perderte en esta gran ciudad- dijo burlón

Amu se puso roja por el comentario de el

-No es necesario, ya que soy grande, pronto cumpliré 15 y no necesito la ayuda de nadie y mucho menos de un desconocido-

-Sí que eres grande- dijo sarcásticamente –Dime ¿Qué persona a compaña aun desconocido a comprar un helado? Tu mama no te enseño ¿A no hablar con extraños?-

-Eres un tonto, ¿Nos vamos sí o no? Tengo cosas que hacer-

-Si ya no vamos, solo que dame tu mochila para ayudarte, se ve pesada-

-No está pesada yo puedo sola, ahora resulta que eres un caballeroso-

-Si es lo que deseas, aparte soy un caballero con las damas lindas como tu-

Amu nuevamente se sonrojo –Te dije que ya tenemos que irnos, tengo un poco de prisa- comenzó a caminar derecho muy dignamente

-Niña es del otro lado- señalo el lado contrario por donde caminaba Amu

-No me digas niña- se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar por donde había señalado el peli azul, el solo se pone a lado de ella, comienzan a caminar juntos los dos, no se dirigieron la palabra en el transcurso

-Pronto llegaremos- dijo Ikuto al visualizar la nevería

-Me di cuenta de ello-

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo?-

-Si aun estoy enojada contigo-

-¿Por qué? Te comprare un helado para pedirte disculpas-

-No quiero un helado, lo único que necesitabas es un perdón o disculpa-

-Discúlpame por lo que hice ¿Complacida?-

-Si mucho mejor-

-Vámonos-

-¿A dónde? Ya estamos enfrente de la nevería-

-No te comprare el helado, ya que te pedí disculpas, no veo la necesidad de hacerlo-

-Eres un tonto ¿Para qué me haces caminar hasta aquí?-

-Porque te iba a comprar el helado-

-Vine aquí por uno y me iré con uno-

-¿Dónde vas?-

-No es lógico tonto, me comprare una nieve-

-Te acompaño-

Los dos se metieron a la nevería, ya adentro fueron con una joven que despachaba para pedir sus mentados helados

-Buenas tardes muchacha, dame por favor un helado de chocolate-

-A mi también- dijo Ikuto

-Claro ¿En vaso o cono?- pregunto la joven

-En cono por favor-

-¿Vainilla o Galleta?-

-Galleta- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Aquí tiene el suyo muchacha y el suyo joven-

Al recibir su helado, lo empezaron a comer, fueron a caja, lo pagaron y salieron, habían mesas que se encontraban a fuera

Los dos estaban comiendo su helad en silencio, Amu decidió en iniciar una conversación

-Ya que estamos aquí, cuéntame ¿Por qué fuiste a mi instituto?-

-Ah entregar algunas cosas a una persona-

-¿Cosas? Por ejemplo-

-Cosas personales, solo te puedo decir eso-

-Ya veo solo eso-

-Cuéntame de ti ¿Tienes novio?-

-Pero estamos aquí para saber de ti y no, no tengo novio-

-Yo que me acuerde estamos aquí porque era una forma de pedirte disculpas, no por mi ¿Te gusta alguien?-

-Tu habías dicho que…. Olvídalo, si me gusta alguien-

-¿Se puede saber quién?-

-No chismoso-

-¿Chismoso? Solo quiero saber quién es-

-No te diré- dijo poco sonrojada

-Ya sé quién es, me vas a decir que es ¿el Rey miniatura?-

-Ya te dije que no te lo diré, aparte no es el, bueno es guapo, atractivo, inteligente, callado, tiene una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera y…- fue interrumpida

-Estas enamorada del rey miniatura, aunque lo niegues, eres muy obvia ya que dijiste puros calificativos-

-Si me gusta ¿Algún problema?-

-No ninguno, solo que piensa que tú y yo somos novios, eso es mala para ti-

-Lo sé, es tu culpa eres un tonto-

-Ya te pedí disculpas-

-Por tu culpa mañana tendré que explicar la situación, ¿Qué va a pensar Tadase de mi? Si descubre que fui a comer un helado con un desconocido, eso es malo, muy malo-

-Cálmate mujer, yo te ayudare aclarar esta situación y si quieres te puedo ayudar a conquistarlo-

-Gracias, ¿Enserio? ¿Arias eso? Espera esto se oye muy bien, pero ¿Cuál es el precio?-

-Yo solo me ofrecía pero ya que me lo dices lo tendré en cuenta-

-¿Cuál es el precio?-

-Ahora no tengo nada en mente, pero cuando lo tenga yo te aviso-

-¿Y cuando comenzaríamos?-

-Mañana mismo si tú lo quieres-

-Entonces mañana mismo será ¿Trato hecho?-

-Trato hecho-

Extendieron sus manos dando por hecho que ya estaba cerrado su trato

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Amu

-Yo me llamo Takuma y ¿tu?-

-Hi…- la interrumpido la vibración de su celular

-Bueno- contesto el teléfono

-Diablos lo olvide por completo, voy de inmediato para allá- colgó el celular

-Takuma fue un gusto hacer un trato contigo, te dejo, tengo algunos pendientes que atender-

-Hasta mañana, espero no se me tu nombre-

-Mañana te lo digo-

Con eso Amu sale corriendo para dirigirse al parque que estaba cercas de su escuela

-Esta joven me agrada ¿Cuál será su nombre? ¿Hi… Qué?-

Ikuto se levanto del asiento y va sin rumbo fijo.

*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*

-¿Rima que te dijo Amu?-

-Dice que ya venía-

-No puede ser la capitana del equipo no puede llegar tarde, ella debería estar primero que nosotras-

-Utau a lo mejor tuvo algún pre alcance y por eso se está tardando-

-Rima para eso se hicieron las reglas, Hinamori fue que las creo y también las debe de respetar-

-Disculpen chicas se me fue la loción del tiempo-

-Ya nos dimos cuenta-

-Lo siento Utau de verdad no fue mi intención-

-No habrá próxima, si vuelves a llegar tarde te expulsamos como capitana-

-No pueden hacer eso- dijo Rima

-Rima déjala tiene razón, me disculpo no volverá a pasar y si eso pasa enfrentare las consecuencias-

-Hay que dejarnos de charlas y ponernos a entrenar-

-Tienes razón Utau, a entrenar se ha dicho-

Asia Amu y su equipo se pusieron entrenar

*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*

[3hrs después]

-Aruto ¿Crees que Ikuto fue por Amu?-

-Si amor, confió en Ikuto-

-Pero ya demoraron ¿No crees?-

-No tardaran en llegar- dijo su cónyuge

-Tienes razón amor, confió en nuestro hijo Ikuto-

-No te preocupes Nabiki –

-Espero que lleguen pronto ya casi esta la cena-

En eso se escucha que alguien se adentra alguien en la casa y se escuchan que alguien sube los escalones, era…

-Ikuto ¿Dónde está Amu?- preguntaron Aruto y Nabiki

-¿Amu? Mi hermanita, bien les explicare, no pude ir por ella-

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Nabiki te dijo que…- es interrumpido por su primogénito

-No pude ir por ella, ya que no sé como es físicamente-

-Tienes razón Ikuto, Amu y tu aun no se conocen y no te puedo enseñar una foto de ella ya que todo está en el garaje no desempacamos todo por completo-

-¿Por qué demoraste?- pregunto Aruto

-Estaba con una cita-

-¿Cita?-

-Si cita, los dejo quiero darme una ducha-

-Está bien Ikuto, cuando llegue Amu te mandare a decir con ella que ya está la cena ¿Vale?-

-Vale- así Ikuto se dirige a su cuarto

-¿Qué le pasara Amu? Está tardando- dijo Nabiki

-Ya llegue Familia- grito Amu ingresando a su casa

-Amu ¿Dónde estabas? Demoraste mucho-

-Disculpa mama, se me olvido por completo en a visarte que hoy tenia entrenamiento-

-Amu, para la otra a visa a tu madre estaba muy preocupada por ti y por supuesto que yo también-

-Discúlpenme los dos no era mi intensión, prometo que no lo volveré hacer-

-Lo bueno es que estas en casa sana y salva, ahora vengo revisare si ya está lista la cena- así Nabiki deja Amu y Aruto solos

-Mucho gusto Aruto Tsukiyomi, soy Amu Hinamori y discúlpeme por no estar aquí ayer, y déjeme darle una buena Bienvenida a la familia Hinamori- dijo abrazándolo y dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas

-Gracias Amu, no te preocupes así es la juventud de ahora, pero mira, me menciono Nabiki que eras bonita, creo que se equivoco eres hermosa-

-Gracias Señor Aruto- dijo un poco apenada por el comentario del esposo de su mama

-No me digas Señor, solo dime Aruto, espero que algún día me puedas decir padre- dijo sonriente –Tu madre me menciono que tú me querías hacer una pregunta ¿Cuál es?-

-¿Pregunta? Oh claro, quería preguntarle si…-

-Ya esta lista la cena, Amor por favor a visa a Ikuto que esta lista-

-Sí, Señor Aruto cuando regrese le diré mi pregunta solo espere-

-Te esperamos a ti y a Ikuto en la mesa, no vallan a demorar ya que no empezaremos sin ustedes-

-Ok, prometo no tardarme-

Con eso Amu sube de inmediatamente las escaleras, al terminar de subirlas se dirige al cuarto de Ikuto, al estar ya enfrente de la puerta de la habitación se dispone a tocarla…

…

**Disculpen por las faltas de ortografía ya que lo escribí muy rápido. Lo logre quería subir este capítulo como regalo de San Valentín…**

**¡Espero que les allá gustado!**

**Gracias chicas por estar leyendo mi Fic, & esperar hasta que actualice…**

**Ah lo olvidaba**

**¡Bienvenidas las Chicas nuevas!**

**Espero que les agrade mi Fic…**

**Dejen sus comentarios, me dan inspiración para seguir escribiendo…**

**Neko Fogosa, me da gusto saber que hallas aceptado mi reto, para que sea justo, cuando tu actualices, subiré dos o tres capítulos…  
espero que se te sea justo, ha & no demores en actualizar, no les gustara a las chicas que les deje un buen tiempo con intriga…**

**Así que ¡NO SEAS FLOJA!**

**¡Adiós chicas las quiero muchooo!**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Cuando iba a tocarla fue interrumpida por su madre.  
—Amu, yo me encargo de le avisarle a Ikuto, así tienes tiempo de darte una baño—  
— ¿Ah? Gracias mamá—  
—No hay de que, solo date prisa te esperamos abajo—  
La peli rosa se retira de ahí. Va a su habitación, para asearse.  
Pasaron diez minutos y ya lista. Se dirigió a la cocina para cenar con Aruto el cónyuge de su madre y Nabiki su mamá.  
—Buenas Noches ya regrese, espero haber tardado—  
—En lo más mínimo. Siéntate y come— comento Aruto  
— ¿Dónde está Ikuto? Pensé que cenaría con nosotros— pregunto al notar su ausencia  
—Ikuto no cenara con nosotros, el no cenara con nosotros, ya que salió de casa— contesto su madre  
— ¿Salió? Es un poco tarde para salir—  
—Lo es, pero no te preocupes. Ikuto sabe cuidarse— menciono Aruto  
—Hay que dejarnos de pláticas y comencemos a comer— dijo Nabiki dando el primer bocado.  
Así los tres comieron y platicaron de temas triviales. Paso el tiempo rápido. Aruto fue al despacho para arreglar algunos documentos de la empresa. Amu se quedo con su madre para ayudarle a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos. Cuando terminaron Amu fue a su habitación dispuesta a descansar ya que mañana seria cansado.  
"¿Cuál_ será la idea de Takuma para enamorar a Tadase_? _Estoy ansiosa. Deja de pensar en eso Amu y duerme ya_". Después de haber dicho esas últimas palabras se quedo dormida.

* * *

—Es tiempo de regresar a casa— dijo Ikuto al notar que ya era demasiado tarde  
—Nabiki es una buena persona, convenció a mi padre para que me dejara salir—

[Flash Back]

—Ikuto. Soy Nabiki, abre la puerta por favor— hablo del otro lado de la puerta.  
El peli azul al escuchar que le hablaba Nabiki, se termina de poner su camiseta, ya que se acababa de dar una ducha. Va asía la puerta y la abre.  
— ¿Nabiki? ¿Qué es lo que necesita?—  
—Solo vine avisarte que la cena ya está lista para que nos acompañes a comer—  
—Disculpa Nabiki pero saldré y no podre acompañarlos—  
—Ya veo— dijo triste — ¿Dónde iras?—  
—Al parque que no está muy lejos de aquí—  
—Ikuto pero ya es un poco tarde. Aruto no te dejara salir—  
—Mi padre. Tendré que convencerlo. Pero conociéndolo no me dejara—  
—No te preocupes por él. Yo lo convenceré—  
—Usted ¿Aria eso por mi?—  
—Sí. Y mucho más—  
—No es necesario, no soy su hijo para que haga esto—  
—Cariño— con su mano toma su rostro —Desde que te conocí te considero mi hijo. Así que no digas semejantes cosas. No es necesario que me digas madre. Quiero ganarme ese título. Más que la esposa de tu padre quiero ser tu amiga. ¿Ikuto me permitirías ser tu amiga?— El peli azul se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Nabiki. Ahora entendía porque su padre se enamoro de ella. Esa mujer es muy amable.  
—Nabiki— tomo su mano de ella que estaba en su rostro —Claro que puede ser mi amiga. Yo también espero que un día pueda ganarme su confianza y usted pueda llamarme hijo—  
—Ikuto— dijo en voz baja. Lo abraza y comienza a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas  
— ¿Está llorando? No llore. No me gusta que las mujeres lloren—  
—No te preocupes. Lloro de felicidad. Hay que darnos prisa para avisarle a Aruto para que se te haga más tarde—  
Ikuto sonríe. Se mete a su habitación. Toma su violín y sale al encuentro de Nabiki. Bajan las escaleras y van al comedor donde se encontraba el padre del peli azul.  
—Ya era hora ¿Por qué tardaron tanto ustedes dos?—  
—Estaba hablando con Nabiki y le comente que voy a salir—  
— ¿A dónde? Si se puede saber— pregunto  
—A un parque que no está muy lejos de aquí—  
—Significa ¿Qué no comerás con nosotros?—  
—Exactamente—  
—Iras cuando terminas de comer—  
—Amor no seas tan duro. Déjalo ir ahora. Si se hace más tarde, será más peligroso y estaremos preocupados—El peli azul mayor la miro —Por favor amor— puso su cara de cachorrito.  
Aruto no pudo resistirse a la carita de su esposa definitivamente los dos se amaban demasiado.  
Nabiki sabía cómo convencerlo—Está bien Ikuto. Solo por esta vez. Para la otra no abra oportunidad. Ni Nabiki te ayudara—.  
— ¡Sí!— dijo triunfadora  
—Gracias Nabiki. Gracias a los dos— con eso el peli azul sale de su comedor dejando solos a los dos mayores.

[Fin de Flash Back]

Ikuto guardo el violín en su estuche. Lo pone en su espalda y con su paso caracterizado va rumbo a su mansión. En todo el transcurso no se encontró con nadie. Estaba absolutamente callado.  
Cuando llego su mansión le dice al guardia de seguridad que le deje pasar. Este al ver que se trataba del hijo mayor de la familia instantáneamente abrió la puerta para darle paso.  
Ikuto le agradece y sigue a su rumbo. Al estar ya enfrente de la puerta intenta abrir mas no puede.  
"_Creo que es un poco tarde ¿Ahora qué hare para entrar?_" pensó.  
Se hace asea atrás para tener mejor vista. Recordó que había dejado abierto la ventana de su habitación. Se dirige aquel árbol que estaba en medio de su balcón. Y comienza a escalar con facilidad, como si se tratase de un gato. Al estar en la rama para pasar a su balcón, se percato que la habitación de al lado tenia las luces prendidas. Intento visualizar algo pero no tuvo éxito. No le dio importancia y pasa a su balcón con un salto. Ya ahí jalas las ventanas para poder ingresar.  
Al entrar guarda su violín. Comienza a desvestirse. Queda solo en una prenda mínima, protegiendo lo necesario. (N/A: desearía estar ahí… *¬*) Estaba un poco cansado. Se recuesta en su cama y sin pensarlo queda dormido.

* * *

Sonaba el despertador en la habitación de la ambarina, indicando que era hora de levantarse. Un poco desganada se sienta en la orilla de la cama. Toma el despertador para ver la hora.

—Dios mío sí que es tarde— Se levanto de un salto para el armario toma su uniforme y comienza a vestirse. Al terminar desase su trenza y se empieza a peinar. Deja su cabello suelto. Tomo su bolso y sale corriendo de su habitación. "_Si no me hubiera desvelado haciendo la tonta tarea. Ahora no estuviera así_" pensó Amu mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
—Buenos días hija tu desayuno…—  
—Ahora no mama. Se me hace tarde—  
—Espera tienes que comer algo—Dejo hablando sola. La ambarina ya no estaba en la mansión.  
Ella corría lo más rápido que podía. Cruzo la calle sin mirar a ambos lados. Ya en medio de ella aparece un auto que por poco la atropella.  
—Oye muchacha ten más cuidado— Grito el automovilista  
—Disculpe tengo prisa— siguió corriendo  
—La juventud de ahora— prosiguió con su camino.  
Amu seguía corriendo. A lo lejos miro que el instituto cerraba sus puertas. Corrió más rápido y se adentra. Se para cansada. Sentía como le temblaban las piernas, pero levanta las manos en forma de victoria.  
—Jovencita ¿Sigue aun aquí? Ya comenzaron las clases— comento el prefecto  
—Lo siento. Se me hiso tarde—  
—Diríjase a su salón para que no tenga problemas con su maestro—  
—Claro—Empezó a caminar rumbo a su salón. Llega y abre la puerta. Se sorprendió lo que vio. —Rima buenos días ¿La profesora?—  
—Buenos días Amu. Nos comentaron que tendremos otro profesor. Que es primerizo en esto—  
—Nuevo maestro ¿eh? Quiero conocerlo—  
—No eres la única. Yo también. Amu pensé que no vendrías me tenias preocupada ya que nunca llegas tarde—  
—Disculpa Rima. Es solo que me quede dormida—  
—Buenos días Amu. Al fin llegas— saludo Nadeshiko  
—Buenas ¿Cómo estás?—  
—Yo bien. Solo que tienes a alguien preocupado de que no llegabas y triste desde ayer— señalo a su rubio amigo que estaba escondido entre sus brazos.  
— ¿Qué le paso a Tadase?— pregunto Amu  
—Estas así desde que se entero que tienes novio— respondió  
—Iré hablar con él— dijo Amu hiendo al pupitre del rubio  
—Hola, Buenos días ¿Qué es lo que tienes?—  
Tadase levanto el rostro para mirarla — Buenos días Amu. Estoy bien—  
—No pareces estar bien—  
—En verdad no lo estoy. Estaba preocupado por ti por qué no llegabas—  
—Discúlpame por haberte preocupado no era mi intensión, es solo que me quede dormida—  
—Que bueno saber que solo fue eso— dijo sonriente  
—Me comento Nadeshiko que estabas triste—  
—No, no lo estoy—  
—Mírame a los ojos—Tadase un poco dudoso lo hace. Por un momento la miro los ojos y evita su mirada. —Con lo que acabas de hacer es que significa que es mentira ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—  
—Lo que pasa es que desde ayer que me entere que tú tenías novio estoy triste. Porque ya le perteneces a alguien más-  
La ambarina se sonrojo por el comentario del rubio— Tadase déjame explicarte. La verdad es que yo…— Se quedo callada al ver que sus compañeros de clase guardaban silencio y todos miraban en un lugar fijo del salón. Había un joven parado en la puerta y con paso lento comenzó a caminar Asia enfrente dejando sus cosas en el escritorio.  
—Buenos días jóvenes— hablo el joven misterioso  
—Buenos días— dijeron los del salón — ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntaron  
—Muy buena pregunta. Bien me llamo Otani Atsushi y seré su nuevo maestro—  
— ¡Ooh! ¿Qué edad tiene?—pregunto una chica  
—Tengo 18 años— respondió con una sonrisa  
— ¿Qué?— todos estaban sorprendidos — ¿Eso es verdad?— volvieron a preguntar  
—Si aunque lo duden—  
— ¡Wau! Es sorprendente— dijeron todos  
— ¿Tiene novia? ¿Por qué es sexy? ¿Quiere ser mi novio? ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo violare profesor!- empezaron a bombardear las chicas del salón. —Chicas calmen sus hormonas— grito Amu  
—La del pelo rosa ¿Cómo te llamas?—  
—Yo— señalándose con su dedo índice —Hinamori Amu—  
—Hinamori Amu te quedaras después de clases. Quiero hablar con usted—  
—Si. Lo que diga profesor—  
— ¿Ah Hinamori? ¿Por qué a Hinamori?— gritaron las chicas celosas  
—Por favor guarden silencio. Y saquen su cuaderno—  
—Profesor tengo una duda— hablo Amu y todos el salón volteo a verla  
— ¿Cuál Hinamori?—  
— ¿Por qué es profesor tan joven?—  
—Simple y sencillamente. Era el alumno más inteligente y destacado de mi clase. Así que si yo pude ustedes también. Dejen de hacer preguntas y apunten lo que está en la pizarra-Nadie volvió hacer preguntas. En toda la clase estuvieron callados. Se escucha un sonido indicando que se terminaron las clases. Guardaron sus cuadernos. Se retiraron de su respectivo salón. Dejando a solo dos personas en el.  
—Profesor ¿Qué es de lo que quería hablar conmigo?—  
— ¡Ah! Hinamori solo darte un concejo—  
— ¿Concejo? ¿Cuál?—  
—Solo ten más cuidado en cruzar las calles—  
Amu no entendía lo que decía él profesor, pero solo asintió con la cabeza y sonriéndole. Los dos se retiran del salón. La peli rosa iba al encuentro de sus amigos. Caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto. Sale y a lo lejos visualiza a su amiga Rima.  
—Siento la tardanza— se disculpa  
—No te preocupes ¿Qué es lo que quería el profesor?—  
—Nada importante—  
—Ya veo— dijo inflando sus mofletes —Me dijeron los chicos que se disculpaban contigo por no esperar, pero tenían compromiso—  
— ¿Compromiso? Que malo. Quería hablar con Tadase, para explicarle lo de Takuma—  
— ¿Quién es Takuma?— pregunto confundida  
—El peli azul —  
—Claro él. Amu no se te es extraño. Pero ese nombre que tiene no le viene. Es como si lo hubiese inventado— menciono seria  
—ahora que lo dices tienes razón. Pero no le encuentro motivo para que mienta—  
—Tienes razón— pensativa le pregunto: — ¿Qué paso ayer con él?—  
—Nada interesante— suspiro —Te contare. Cuando ustedes se fueron me quede sola con él. Me iba a ir a casa solo que me invito un helado. Más bien esa fue su forma de perderme disculpas por el accidente. No tenia de otra y las acepte. Compramos los helados. Luego hicimos un contrato. Él me ayudaría a conquistar a Tadase a Cambia de…— se interrumpió.  
— ¿A cambio de qué?— pregunto Rima. Ya que Amu no había termino de explicar.  
—Ahora que lo recuerdo. No me lo dijo— llevo su mano a los labios pensativa.  
— ¿No crees que es un poco extraño ese chico? De buenas a primeras te propuso eso. Y tú lo aceptas. ¿Le tienes confianza a ese desconocido?—  
—si tienes razón. Será un poco extraño, pero se ve que es una buena persona. Y será un poco extraño de mi parte, pero le tengo confianza— habló sonriente.  
—Loca— se lo dijo un poco celosa.  
—Vamos Rima. No te pongas así—  
— ¡Amu!— Gritaron  
La mencionada voltea confundida y a lo lejos visualiza al peli azul. Serio, con la mano en alto y paso tranquilo. Rima le mira recelosas. Y con el paso tranquilo llego con ellas.  
—No me vas a decir ¿qué me estabas esperando?— preguntó acercándose al rostro de la peli rosa sin importar que estaban acompañados.  
—No… No te acerques tanto— decía poniéndole las manos en su pecho sonrojada —No. No es así, estaba platicando con mi amiga Rima—  
— ¿Rima?— voltea asía a lado y mira a la pequeña amiga de Amu — ¿No vas a presentarnos?— se alejo del rostro de ella para mirar de cara en cara a la pequeña Rima.  
—Lo iba hacer pero te acercaste tanto a mí que no me diste tiempo—resignada. Toma un suspiro y comienza hablar —Rima el es Takuma. Takuma ella es Rima— dijo presentándolos  
—Mucho gusto señorita Rima— dijo extendiendo su mano  
La pequeña Rima, le mira dudosa, pero educadamente acepta el saludo. —Lo mismo digo— piensa un poco y luego voltea a verle — ¿De verdad te llamas Takuma?— preguntó directamente.  
Al Ikuto le tomo por sorpresa. Pero inmediatamente responde: —Por supuesto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—  
—Te seré sincera. No me agradas mucho Takuma, si en verdad es tu nombre. ¿Es tu nombre? ¿No es así? Ya que tengo un presentimiento de haberte visto antes en algún lugar y de no llamarte así. Solo te diré esto. Yo nunca falló con mis presentimientos— habló muy seriamente con los brazos cruzados.  
Ikuto estaba entre la espada y la pared. No iba a caer en los trucos de esa pequeña. Alza su fina ceja y se acerca a ella temándole de la cabeza. —Que lastima de verdad. Pero ya verás luego nosotros seremos unos buenos amigos. Y si señorita yo me llamo Takuma No veo necesidad de engañarlas—  
— ¡Rima!— le hablaba su madre que estaba en el auto.  
—Adiós a los dos— volteo momentáneamente asía el peli azul, luego puso su vista en el auto de su madre y corrió directamente asía él.  
—Tienes una amiga muy extraña ¿No lo crees?— dijo palmeando la cabeza de Amu.  
—No, no las tengo. De verdad no entendí la aptitud de Rima, pero ella no es extraña y deja de estar palmeando mi cabeza tan deliberadamente—  
—Esta bien— quita la mano de la cabeza de ella —Dime ¿Tu me crees?— comenzó acercarse a ella acorralándola en la pared y tomándole de su barbilla.  
—Te creó. Como dijiste no hay necesidad de que me engañes— comenzó a sonrojarse y sentirse un poco incomoda —Por favor te… te puedes alejar me molesta—  
—Así ¿Qué te molesto?— pregunto sin alejarse de ella  
—Si me molesta y mucho…—toma el valor y continua hablando —Si no lo haces no volveré hablar contigo y lo digo muy enserio—  
Ikuto solo sonrió divertidamente y con malicia le pregunta: — ¿Con que ya no me hablaras?—  
Amu iba hablar solo que es interrumpida por una persona —¡Ustedes dos…! ¡Sepárense inmediatamente!— hablaba fuertemente aquella persona. Los dos aturdidos voltean a verle.  
— ¡¿Profesor Otani?!—Hablo rápidamente Amu al ver de quien se trataba.  
_"¿Profeso Otani?" _pensó Ikuto.  
—Eres tu peli rosa ¿Todo bien?— volteo a ver sospechoso a Ikuto.  
—Am sí. Todo bien. No se preocupe— dijo apenada  
— ¿De verdad? — pregunto él.  
—Ella dijo que estaba bien. Es porque lo está. No se preocupe profesor Otani, ella está bien conmigo— interrumpió Ikuto  
—Solo ten cuidado ¿Vale?— miro con desconfianza al peli azul.  
—am si profesor— el profesor al escuchar esas palabras de Amu, se retira. —Takuma eres un tonto. No vuelvas hacer eso. Malinterpretaran las cosas—. Reclamó  
—No es para tanto. Lo único que quería era ver tu reacción— menciono divertido.  
—Tonto pervertido. No es gracioso— le dijo molesta al ver la expresión divertida de Ikuto.  
—Bueno basta de peleas. ¿A dónde quieres ir?—  
La pregunta de Ikuto la toma desapercibida un poco calmada responde: —A mi casa— dijo orgullosamente, por supuesto que no iba a ir a ningún lado con él después de lo que paso.  
Ikuto divertidamente la toma de los mofletes —Vamos, vamos ¿Dónde quieres ir? No aceptare ningún lado por respuesta. Así que si no decides tú lo hare yo—.  
—Su… suéltame. Me duele tonto—. Ya libre de sus pequeños mofletes continua; —Entonces decide tu— suspira, se da un suave masaje en aquella parte del rostro donde el peli azul la tenia sujeta —No tengo nada en mente— dice resignada y cruzando de brazos.  
Ikuto se endereza y mira asía la nada pensativamente. —Iremos al parque, deja ayudarte con el bolso— se la quita amablemente.  
—No es necesario, puedo sola— Dijo sonrojada. Él voltea a verla y le sonríe asiendo que se sonroje aun más. Caminaron en silencio para ir al parque. Al llegar se sentaron a en una banca cercana. El peli azul se recuesta entre sus brazos cruzados y cierra los ojos. Amu solo le observaba. —Takuma— le habló. Este volvió a sentarse correctamente y la observa indicando que la escucha.  
— ¿Estas cansado?— pregunta Amu. El peli azul no contesto y solo seguía observándola. —Si estás cansado puedes acostarte en mis piernas para que puedas descansar—. Este seguía callado. Amu ya un poco molesta por la aptitud, voltea a verle fijamente a los ojos y dice: —Podrías dejar de verme y contesta—.  
—Si estoy cansado. No es necesario que hagas eso. Estoy bien así—  
—Que bien— dijo cruzando de brazos y volteando asía otro lado.  
—Pero ya que me lo dices— Ikuto pone su cabeza en las piernas de Amu y cierra los ojos para descansar. Amu no le dice nada. Ya estaba un poco cansada.  
Estuvieron un tiempo en la misma posición la peli rosa estaba quedando dormida. Llego una corriente de aire alborotándole sus cabellos asiendo que abra sus ojos, esta fastidiada acomoda su cabello. Intenta moverse mas no puede. Mira asía abajo y mira ahí al peli azul ¿dormido?  
Viene otra corriente de aire, el cual lo despeino. Amu al ver que este no se los acomodaba lo hiso ella. Cuando termina le mira atentamente._ "Takuma. Tu rostro se me es familiar ¿te conozco? ¿Te he visto antes?"_  
—Es de pervertidos mirar alguien que esta durmiendo por mucho tiempo ¿Sabes?— menciono Ikuto sacando de sus pensamientos a Amu.  
—No te estaba mirando mucho tiempo—  
—admites que me estabas mirando—  
—Tonto. No te miraba porque me gustas o algo por el estilo. Si no que tu rostro se me es familiar. Es como si ya te hubiese visto antes—  
Ikuto estaba sorprendido sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.  
—Estas alucinando. Loca— le pone la mano en el rostro para que lo deje de ver. Este se vuelve acomodar adecuadamente en la banca — Descanse un poco— dijo moviendo su cuello y quitándole la mano a Amu.  
—Tonto no hagas eso— se acomoda su cabello. Ikuto observa y comienza acercarse a su rostro. Provocando que la peli rosa se sonroje. Ikuto adoraba ver que se sonrojara.  
Cuando iba a protestar, le ganaron. Era su estomago exigiendo comida. Él solo comienza a reírse.  
—Al parecer alguien tiene hambre— se alejo del rostro de ella y se levanta. Toma la mochila de ella y la suya.  
— ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?—  
—Te invitare a comer—  
_"¿invitar a comer? ¿Cómo una cita?" _pensó nerviosa. —No es necesario. Ira a casa y comeré ahí— cerro los ojos y cruzo sus brazos muy dignamente.  
—Vamos. Te estoy invitando. No te arrepentirás. Te lo aseguro—  
abre uno de sus ojos y dice; —Solo por esta vez, ya que tengo mucha hambre y no creó soportar mucho— desase el cruce de sus brazos.  
—Entonces hay que darnos prisa para que no vayas a desmayar— Ikuto la toma de la mano y comienzan a caminar. Amu se sonroja y se pone nerviosa.  
— ¿Qué es lo que vamos a comer?— pregunto ella  
—Mmm ¿Ramen o curri?— pregunto sin parar el paso y soltarle de la mano.  
—Decide tu, me estas invitando—  
— ¿Te parece Ramen?—  
—Claro. Mira ahí está un puesto de Ramen— señalo el puesto con el dedo que no estaba lejos.  
—Entonces iremos ahí— se dirigieron al puesto de Ramen. Al cruzar la calle Amu recordó el concejo de su maestro. Miro ambos lados, al llegar al otro lado de la calle, y sonríe. Caminaron un poco más y se adentraron al pequeño puesto.  
—Buenas tardes. Por favor de me 2 platos de Ramen— ordeno Ikuto  
—Por supuesto en un momento le daremos su orden. Por favor pase a una mesa y se lo llevaremos cuando esté listo joven— dijo el señor.  
Ikuto solo agradece, y sin soltar aun la mano de Amu se sienta en una mesa que estaba desocupada.  
Amu iba a ir al baño cuando se percato del agarre del peli azul. —Disculpa ¿me podrías soltar?— pregunto Amu señalando su mano. Sin decir nada el peli azul lo hace acompañado con una sonrisa. Después de un tiempo la ambarina llega a la mesa donde el peli azul estaba esperando el Ramen.  
—Aquí esta su orden y disculpe la tardanza— llega el joven poniendo los platos en la mesa.  
—Gracias— dice Ikuto sin mirar al joven.  
—Gracias— dice Amu con la diferencia de Ikuto ella le mira para sonreírle. Solo que se sorprende al ver de quien se trataba. — ¿Profesor Otani?— El profesor de inmediatamente se sorprende ya que él tampoco se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de su estudiante.  
— ¡Oh! La peli rosa. Que sorpresa. Nunca pensé verte aquí— decía emocionado.  
— Yo tampoco profesor ¿Trabaja aquí?— pregunto Amu  
—Si trabajo aquí. Solo te pido un favor no me digas profesor afuera de la escuela. Me siento extraño— dijo sobando su cabeza —Se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí?—.  
Ikuto voltea haber asía la conversación de los dos, se percata que su presencia ahí es ignorada.  
—Bueno me invito Takuma mi…—  
—Novio— interrumpió inmediatamente.  
Amu como Otani se sorprendieron por la interrupción del peli azul.  
—Oh eres el joven de hace rato. Ya entendía tu aptitud asía mi estudiante. Eres su novio— dijo serio Otani.  
—Si soy su novio. Y por favor puedes retirarte quiero comer cómodamente con mi novia—  
— ¡Takuma! No seas grosero con mi profesor—  
—No te preocupes. Tiene razón. Los dejare que coman cómodamente. Disculpen por mi intromisión— comienza a retirarse  
—Espere profesor— Otani solo voltea verla y le giñe un ojo indicando que no se preocupara.  
Ella un poco tranquila mira su comida y luego al peli azul —Takuma fue muy grosero de tu parte decirle eso a mi profesor y luego interrumpiéndome diciendo que eres mi novio no era necesario que mintieras—  
—Yo solo quiero comer sin gente molesta. Ahora disfruta de tu comida— así prosiguió comiendo.  
La ambarina no le dice nada y obedece a Ikuto. Ella solo lo observaba _"¿Por qué fue grosero con mi profesor? No tenía que ser así con él, aparte le dijo que éramos novios. De verdad que molesto es"_ pensó. Comenzó a sonar el celular de la ambarina, lo saca de su bolsillo y contesta.  
La ambarina al terminar la llamada de inmediato toma sus cosas.  
—Discúlpame Takuma pero tengo un compromiso, se me había olvidado y se me hace tarde. Gracias por invitarme— se despide con un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo. La ambarina fue tan rápida que a Ikuto no le dio tiempo de decir algo o por siquiera despedirse.  
Se levanta de la mesa para pagar. Cuando termina de pagar mira al profesor que al mismo tiempo iba saliendo de la tienda. _"Me preguntó ¿Quién fue el de la llamada para que ella se fuera tan rápido? También ese profesor llamada Otani salió con un poco de prisa. ¿Sera que ellos tienen algo que ver? No lo creo ella le gusta otra persona, ese es el príncipe miniatura. ¿Para qué me pregunto eso? No me interesa ella. Solo es una amiga"_ sale de aquella tienda de Ramen y se pierde entre la gente.

_"Rayos ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante?"_ pensaba mientras espera el autobús.  
— ¿Hinamori?— pregunto Otani  
— ¡Profesor! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No estaba trabajando?—  
—Acabo de salir del trabajo se acabo mi turno. Lo mismo te pregunto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con tu novio?—  
—Estoy esperando al autobús. Tengo un ensayo y se me está haciendo tarde—  
—Entonces yo te llevó, acompáñame—  
—No profesor no es necesario, puedo ir en el autobús—  
—Vamos, me estás diciendo que se te hiso tarde. Llegaras más rápido si te llevo en mi coche. Aparte no está lejos de aquí—  
—De verdad gracias profesor. Solo por hoy aceptare, ya que no tengo de otra—  
—Sígueme— con eso los dos se dirigen al auto del profesor como había dicho. No estaba retirado de ahí, enseguida habían llegado. Amu le dio la dirección de donde era. Otani de inmediato encendió su GPS. Llegaron en menos de veinte minutos.  
—De verdad gracias profesor. Le estoy agradecida. Muchas gracias—  
—No te preocupes. Ya te dije que no me digas profesor afuera de clases solo llámame por mi nombre. Entra de una vez o si no se te hará más tarde—  
—De verdad le estoy agradecida. Ok ya le diré por su nombre. Así que Otani quisieras ir a mi ensayo—  
—No creo que deba—  
—Claro que puede. Vamos acompáñeme—  
—Ya que insistes, iré — así apaga el auto y los dos se dirigen al ensayo de la ambarina.  
Cuando llegó. La representante de Amu la regaño. Ella se disculpaba a más no poder. Ya cuando la representante le dice que le perdonaba. Llegó el profesor de canto y comenzaron los ensayos. Otani se sorprendió por la voz angelical de Amu.  
_"De verdad que canta hermoso Hinamori. Ahora que lo recuerdo hay una cantante, con la misma voz de Hinamori. ¿Sera ella?" _para sus pensamientos ya que llegaba Hinamori enfrente de él.  
—Bueno ya termine Otani. ¿Qué tal estuve?— pregunto sonriente  
— ¿De verdad terminaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo ensayaste?—  
—Dos horas—  
—De verdad me di cuenta. Cantas tan hermoso Hinamori que se me fue volando el tiempo—  
—Gracias Otani—  
—De nada Hinamori. Tengo una pregunta para ti ¿eres la cantante Amulet Fortune ?—  
—Je, je, je. Si soy yo profesor— dijo sobando su cabeza  
— ¡Genial! ¡Estoy enfrente de una cantante! ¡Y es mi estudiante!— decía emocionado Otani.  
—Bueno profesor gracias por haberme acompañado en mi ensayo y gracias por haber me traído, ya puede retirarse. Me dio gusto que tomo parte de su tiempo para estar aquí—  
—De nada Hinamori. Solo que te irás tu sola a casa ya es un poco tarde ¿Con quién regresaras a casa?—  
—No se preocupe. Tengo mi celular le hablare a mi madre para que venga por mí. Para que este seguro le hablare enfrente suyo— así la ambarina saca el celular de su bolsillo. Cuando iba hacer la llamada su celular se apaga. Ya que se le acabo la batería. — ¿Por qué ahorita? ¿Por qué?— le preguntaba a su celular molesta como si le fuera contestar.  
—al parecer no contabas con la astucia de tu celular. Como es un poco tarde te llevare yo mismo a tu casa—  
—No Otani. Yo no puedo permitir eso. Ya hiciste mucho. Luego veré como regresar a casa. Así que regrese a casa—  
—No seas obstinada vamos me estoy ofreciendo. No me vas a rechazar o ¿sí?—  
—No, me niego rotundamente—  
—si esa es tu decisión— se levanta, toma el bolso de la ambarina, y carga a la ambarina a la fuerza.  
— ¿Qué… que es lo que está haciendo Otani?— preguntaba sonrojada  
—Ya que no aceptaste mi propuesta te llevare a la fuerza— salió y se dirigió a su auto.  
Al llegar abre las puertas y adentra a la ambarina a su auto y también él. Resignada le da la dirección de donde vivía. Tardaron quince minutos llegar a la casa de la ambarina.  
—Bueno aquí es. Otani estoy en deuda con usted. Gracias por hacer esto—  
—De nada. Deja de hablarme de usted me siento viejo. No te preocupes no es necesario que estés en deuda conmigo—  
—Claro que lo estoy—  
—No digas tonterías y adéntrate a tu casa. No me iré hasta verte adentro de tu casa—  
—Esta bien, está bien. Nos vemos mañana Otani, y nuevamente gracias—  
Con eso se dirige a la gran puerta de su mansión el guardia de seguridad, al saber que era la hija de sus jefes, le abre sin protestas ya adentro. Ella se despide con la mano de su joven profesor hasta que se valla. Cuando se retiro se adentra a la mansión siendo observada por alguien.  
—Ya llegué— gritaba Amu al estar ya adentro de la casa.  
—Hija tardaste mucho ¿Qué pasó?— preguntaba Nabiki preocupada  
—Discúlpame mamá por no haberte llamado que iba a tardar solo que mi celular se murió cuando más lo necesitaba—  
—No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya estés aquí—  
—Buenas noches Amu—decía Aruto llegando con ellas dos — ¿Quién era el que te trajo? ¿Tu novio?— preguntaba muy serio.  
—Ah, el es mi profesor de clase. Gracias a él. Llegue a tiempo a mi ensayo y me trajo a casa. Pero no es mi novio. Aunque es atractivo— dijo pensando seriamente. De hecho hasta ahora lo había notado.  
—Que bueno saber eso— dijo alegremente Aruto —Ya me estaba preocupando, de que mi pequeña hija tenga novio y no, no los presente— decía aliviado.  
— ¡Era eso! Ja, ja, ja no se preocupen los dos. Cuando tenga novio ustedes serán los primeros en enterarse. Bueno iré a mi habitación estoy un poco cansada— comenzó a subir las escaleras y se acordó de algo —Disculpe Aruto le tengo una pregunta— dijo recargada en el barandal de las escaleras.  
— ¿Cual?—  
—Le quería preguntar ¿si usted puede tocar su violín en uno de mis conciertos?—  
—Yo no puedo tomar esa decisión tienes que hablar primero con mi representante, dudo que lo haga ella es muy exigente—  
— ¿De verdad?— pregunto triste  
—Claro que no— comenzó a reírse —Solo era una broma. Claro que sería un gran honor. Yo Aruto Tsukiyomi, me comprometo que tocare en uno de tus conciertos Amulet Fortune— dijo levantando su dedo pulgar.  
—Eso es genial— dijo Amu corriendo así Aruto para abrazarlo —Gracias muchas gracias. Al contrario el honor es mío— lo abrazo más fuerte se separa de él.  
—Hago esto porque te quiero Amu— puso su mano en la cabeza de Amu  
—Muchas gracias Aruto. Gracias— volvió a subir las escaleras, pero se vuelve a detener —Disculpen pero ¿Esta Ikuto?— preguntó.  
—Es una lástima informarte, pero el aun no vuelve— dijo Nabiki  
— ¿De verdad no está? Que lastima ¿Y dónde está?—  
—Hablo hace dos horas y dijo que buscaría una escuela de música— respondió Aruto  
— ¿Escuela de música? Es verdad el también toca el violín. También a él le preguntare si quiere tocar en uno de mis conciertos—  
—él estaría honrado, luego cuando lo veas se lo preguntas Amu— dijo Aruto.  
—Si cuando lo vea se lo preguntare. Bueno me iré a dormir— así sube a su cuarto.  
Al estar enfrente de su puerta mira la de Ikuto. Se dirige así aquella puerta y la abre. No había nadie en ella. Tenían razón aun no llegaba. Cierra la puerta. _"Otro día sin conocerte me pregunto ¿Cómo serás?". _Decepcionada se dirige a su habitación.

Al mismo tiempo en que ella había cerrado la puerta de la habitación de Ikuto. Él se adentraba a su habitación por la ventana. — ¿Fue mi imaginación? O ¿alguien cerró la puerta?— así el se dirigió a la puerta y la abre. Cuando sale, mira que al mismo tiempo se cerraba la puerta de la habitación de al lado. _"Creo que fue mi imaginación" _sin más ni menos. Se adentra a su habitación para descansar.

* * *

**Espero que le allá gustado este capítulo. Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero la inspiración se había ido de mí. De verdad mil disculpas. De verdad discúlpenme.  
Y gracias a las chicas que esperaron mi actualización gracias. Adiós nos vemos hasta el otro capítulo.**


End file.
